Meet The Wretched
by Chimaira009
Summary: Hiei has been captured! but why? what do these monsters want with Hiei? So now it is up to the rest of the team to save him...but will Hiei survive the horrors that are instore for him and hundreds of others? HB
1. Meet the Wretched

Meet the Wretched 

It was getting dark outside, the sun slowly setting. Botan flew over into the park, looking for a certain scarlet-eyed demon. Koenma had told her to go search for him, he said it was important. She was to ask and give him some information if it was not to his knowledge already. She flew down below the trees, dematerializing her oar.

"Hiei!" She shouted. "Hiei I need to talk with you it's important!"

Seconds later the demon jumped down from a near by tree. "What is it." He more demanded then asked. Botan turned to facehim; she smiled, but then became serious.

"Hiei have you seen Mar lately?" Botan asked.

"No why?" Hiei said he wanted to get to the point of the matter.

"Well she isn't in the city anymore. She's not allowed to leave, she is confined here until her criminal record is cleared. Koenma was hoping that you would know where she has gone. Since she comes here and visits you from time to time." Botan said.

"I haven't seen her for three weeks now, she usually visits every two or three days since she has nothing better to do." He said getting more interested.

"Do you think something has happened? I mean it's not like her to just up and leave with out saying a word." Botan asked.

"She can take care of herself, she's not weak you know." He said.

"Yes, I know, but she does have a high bounty on her head. Lots of Humans and Demons wish to find her and kill her. Her reputation still proceeds her." She said.

"Hn…" Hiei pondered on the matter not knowing really what to say. He knows Mar can take care of herself, but it's true that she has a bounty on her head. Humans and Demons alike who have heard of the story have been hunting her since her city was demolished two years ago.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm sure she just needed to get away for awhile." He said, but still unsure.

"Well you do know her better then any of us…so I'll take your word for it." She said "Good bye Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei turned around to leave, but stopped, his eyes widened a little.

Just before Botan could materialize her oar Hiei jumped at her knocking her to the ground. A huge energy blast exploded right where they use to be standing. Two monsters swooped down closer to the two. They were seven feet tall, had huge bat wings with red eyes, sharp teeth and claws. They wore armored pads and had horns coming out of their heads, which bent down towards their eyes. One of them was dark green and the other was a dark blue.

Hiei and Botan stood up she hid behind him as he drew his sword from its sheathe ready for battle.

"We've come to take you away you pathetic Demon!" The dark blue monster said.

Hiei growled out of anger while Botan looked worried. "Time for a little fun?" The blue one said to the green one "Yes, time for a little fun." The green one replied. They swooped down to attack the Fire demon and the Ferry girl, the blue monster took out a scythe and the green monster took out a sword. Hiei grabbed Botan and jumped out of the way, but he was a little too late. The green one had slashed his right shoulder, they were fast really fast. Their speed matched Hiei's maybe even passed it. He set Botan back down on the ground while blood flowed out from his deep wound. She was able to see his wound because the shoulder part of his cloak was missing.

"Hiei your hurt!" Botan said.

"Hn, its nothing." Hiei went to lift up his sword when a sharp pain was sent through his arm. He winced at the pain.

Red eyes glowed behind the two a laugh came shortly after. "Orion wounded your good arm. You won't be much of a challenge now." The blue monster advanced on them.

"One of us should be enough to defeat you." Orion the green monster spoke from his place in the air his arms were crossed.

"Please Orion let me do the honors." The blue monster spoke once again.

"Very well, Just don't kill him Gram." Orion said. "Wraith wants him alive."

Hiei growled and tightened his hold on his sword. Gram stepped closer to him; a crocked smile played along his lips. The monster then attacked with its incredible speed. Hiei dodged the blade just before it could pierce his skin. He prepared to slice Gram in half, but the monster dodged the attack. Gram grabbed Hiei's sword with his free hand.

"You can not win!" Gram yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Hiei shouted back.

Hiei kicked the monster in the stomach then jumped back a couple feet. Gram just smirked, he then appeared behind him. He raised his scythe and plunged it into Hiei's stomach. Hiei let out a painful yelp; he fell to the ground holding the freshly opened wound. His hands were covered in blood in mer seconds.

Botan ran to Hiei's side "Are you going to be ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll…live…" He said straining with his words. Hiei went to stand up, but found that he couldn't. He fell to the ground on his knee. He was breathing heavily.

"Hiei you have got to get out of here! Or you could die!" She said with pleading eyes.

He turned to her with a stern look "No…"

"But...Hiei…"

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"This is no time for your pride to get in the way! You can fight them a different time when your wounds are healed!" Botan pleaded.

"Enough!" Gram yelled swooping down from his place in the air, his scythe in hand.

Hiei grabbed Botan and dodged the attack before it could make contact with his flesh.

"You have to get out of here before they come after you to…" Hiei said after setting her back down.

"I'm not leaving with out you!"

He turned to look at her "I'll be fine…. Just get out of here before it's too late…"

"…Hiei…"

"Go!"

She nodded slowly and materialized her oar she jumped on. Before she started to leave she gave Hiei a worried look, then taking her leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Gram shouted flying up after the retreating ferry girl.

He almost reached Botan when Hiei through his sword at Gram damaging his right wing. He let out a scream of agony, Gram pulled the sword from his wing where a hole was now present. He turned to him with a furious glare. He swooped down and through Hiei's sword back at him. He dodged it sending it into a near by tree. Gram tackled Hiei to the ground and started punching him rapidly. He kicked Gram off of him, but Gram was in front of him in a second. He grabbed hold of Hiei's neck and started to choke him. He lifted him off the ground pushing his claws into His neck.

"That's enough." Orion shouted from the sky, but Gram did not stop.

"I said that's enough!" Gram just tightened his hold on the dying demon. Hiei grabbed Gram's arm trying to pry it off, desperate for air.

Orion came soaring down and delivered a punch to Grams face. Causing him to let go of Hiei and fall to the cold ground. "I said that was enough! We need him alive!"

Hiei fell to his knees gasping for air, while holding his bruised neck where claw marks were left. Trickles of blood flowed down his collarbone.

"I am sorry Orion please forgive me…I had been over come with rage and had forgotten our purpose of finding this worthless demon." Gram apologized as he stood up. Clearly Orion was stronger and was the boss of him.

Orion ignored his partner and walked over to Hiei. He grabbed hold of his arms and put what looked like handcuffs on his wrists, except these were glowing blue. Hiei looked down at the glowing cuffs and tried to get them off.

"It's useless to even try and escape those. There called Spirit cuffs, the reason they're called that is because they keep you from using your energy. It seals it up with in the cuff, which's why they glow blue, that is your spirit energy within them. The only way you can get your energy back is if I take them off or you brake them, but I think its safe to say that neither of those will be happening." Orion spoke, Hiei growled. Gram went over and kicked Hiei in the face sending him to the ground again.

"Not so tough now are you?" Gram said snidely.

"Grab him and let's go." Orion ordered Gram. Gram grabbed Hiei by his cloak collar and then they both took flight, taking Hiei back to their leader. Botan saw everything from a distance away; tears were sliding down her now pale face. She knew she had to get Yusuke so she took off in search of the Spirit Detective.


	2. Come and Meet the Wretched

**Come and Meet the Wretched**

Botan came to a stop at Yusuke's apartment window. She landed on his balcony dematerializing her oar. She knocked on the window to his bedroom. He did not come so she banged on the window loudly until he came. Yusuke rolled out of bed falling to the floor. He stood up and scratched his head then went to open the window.

"Botan do you know how late it is?" He said sleepily. His hair was a mess and he was in his boxers.

"Yusuke it's horrible! They took him away!" Botan cried.

Yusuke became wide-awake and serious now "Whats wrong? What happened?"

"They kidnapped Hiei…"She said sadly.

"Who…who kidnapped him?" He said gently but, urgently.

"I…I'm not sure…" She said bowing her head.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Yusuke shouted.

"I don't know there was two of them!"

"Yeah like that helps!"

"Maybe Koenma could help us find out who they are." She said.

"Alright you go ahead and tell the toddler while I get dressed and grab Kuwabara and Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Alright, but hurry!" She said as she materialized her oar then flew off to Spirit World.

Yusuke got dressed then jumped off the balcony running to Kuwabara's house. "Hiei what did you get yourself into this time?!" He thought as he ran.

Gram threw Hiei to the ground hard, they were in woods away from civilization. So that way if one of the victims would screamed no one could hear it. "Get up." Orion spat.

Hiei got up best as he could Gram pushed him forward. He stumbled a couple feet then turned around and glared at Gram. "How dare you stare at me!" Gram went up to Hiei and punched him. Blood flew out of his mouth, but he didn't fall he just stood there. "Move!" Orion shouted. Hiei started to walk on the way he looked at his surroundings. Demons were hanging from trees some were still alive struggling to get free. The others were the unfortunate ones or were they? Corpses lay on the ground rotting away in the distance.

Screams of agony were heard, freshly spilled blood flowed on the ground. Demons were standing in a row a monster with a gun was in front of them. The monster shot one by one as they fell to the ground. A demon was even trying to escape at that time. One of the monsters unleashed what would seem like a dog. Except this thing was very ugly it looked like it had been turned inside out. The thing ran and eventually caught up to the fleeing demon it jumped at him knocking him to the ground. The thing ripped open its flesh while the demon screamed bloody murder. Eventually the screaming did stop, but the thing continued to feed.

Hiei had stopped to watch the sight, but once again Gram pushed him from behind. Oh he could just tell that him and Gram were going to be the best of friends…

Up ahead monsters crowded around a figure with a black robe that had the hood up, you couldn't see his eyes the shadows hid them. He turned to Hiei his hand made a gesture for him to come up to him. Hiei narrowed his eyes as the guy smirked. Orion grabbed Hiei by the back of his cloak and made him go up to him. Once he reached the man his smirk grew.

"This is the beginning of the end for you." The man spoke.

"Who are you?!" Hiei snapped.

The man chuckled at his words "I am Wraith the man behind this whole ordeal."

"And what do you want with me?"

"You are a demon all demons deserve to die!" Wraith gritted his teeth. He turned to Orion took a rope and tied one end to a tree and the other tightly around Hiei's hands. Hiei struggled, but because of the Spirit Cuffs holding his enrgy he couldn't get free. Gram pulled the rope tighter Hiei now hung from the tree by his hands. He was a couple feet off the ground the rope was tied so tight that Hiei thought his veins were going to pop. Wraith turned back around and spoke to Hiei.

"Do you like it Hiei? All the tortures…all the blood, but I have something special in store for you." He said as he put his hands out in a way to show the carnage.

"You are a fool to think you can kill me." Hiei spoke.

"And you're a fool for believing that." Wraith shot back.

"I will get out of these things and when I do I'm coming for your ass." Hiei hissed.

"Words can be broken so can bones." Wraith spoke. Then he left.

Hiei hung there trying to figure out a way to get out of here and how Wraith should die as the carnage around him continued.


	3. Hourglass

**Hourglass **

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama waited for Jorge to return with the file Koenma ordered him to get. Koenma sat in his chair twiddling his thumbs he was very inpatient at how long it was taking the blue ogre to retrieve the file on the monsters. Koenma was about to snap when Jorge came through the door.

"What took you!" Koenma yelled.

"I'm sorry Koenma sir! I was running down the hall when I tripped and then the papers in the file flew every where." Jorge apologized.

"You idiot! Hiei is in grave danger we can't afford your slip ups!" Koenma screamed.

"Sometimes I really hate you…" Jorge mumbled.

"What was that?" Koenma said glaring at the blue ogre.

"Nothing sir!" he said quickly.

Koenma was just about to yell at Jorge again when Yusuke cut in.

"Will you shut up and tell us what's going on already!" Yusuke shouted.

Jorge handed Koenma the file and then stood by the side of his desk.

Koenma cleared his throat "Yes, of course." He opened up the file and then spoke once again. "The Monsters that captured Hiei are part of a group called the Wretched. They are a group of monsters that despise demons. They despise them so much they capture them and torture them to death."

"That's horrible!" Botan said.

"So why do they hate demons so much?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, we don't really know, but one thing for sure is that their leader is the one behind it. He has some how convinced these group of monsters that all demons must die." Koenma took out a picture and showed it to them. It was a picture of a figure in a black cloak the hood over its eyes. He stood before the monsters.

"This is Wraith, he is their leader. An apparition of a person in his exact likeness, seen before death, or a little after; hence, an apparition; a specter; a vision; an unreal image. But I am afraid that this is very real." Koenma shook his head.

"Yes, That name does sound familiar…" Kurama spoke.

"Well, it should! He is very well known in the Demon World!"

"You know this guy Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"No, but I have heard stories, but I had assumed they were just myths." Kurama said.

"Yes, well he works for the Underworld. It is said he made a deal with Satan himself. Wraith enjoys seeing his victims die in the vilest ways. His victims don't live for more then a week, but on some occasions he plays sick mind games. Sometimes he gets demons to kill them selves just by simply toying with their minds. He sometimes gives them riddles which most of the time leads to a more suffering. The stronger demons he likes to torture them in the cruelest of ways, slow and painful. Usually those are the ones he keeps alive the longest just to see them suffer."

"This guy is really screwed up!" Yusuke shouted.

"How long do you suppose Hiei has?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei…I'm afraid will be one of the very unlucky ones. Wraith will see that he has one of the most painful deaths and Hiei's attitude won't help at all! There's no doubt that Hiei will yell and insult Wraith!" Koenma sat back in his chair. "But I'm guessing…three days."

"Three days!" Yusuke shouted. "I thought you said the stronger demons live the longest!"

"Yes, but as I said Hiei's attitude will get him into more trouble. Wraith probably couldn't wait a week to kill him. Trust me Yusuke these monsters can give you unimaginable pain! Hiei doesn't have much time!"

Botan was on the verge of tears, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked pissed and Kurama looked concerned.

"Where is this guy! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Yusuke shouted pounding his fist into his hand.

"Don't underestimate them Yusuke! If Hiei had trouble handling one of them think how hard it would be to handle all of them!" Koenma said.

"The two monsters that had showed up…they some how new Hiei's weaknesses. They almost immediately wounded his right arm so he couldn't use The Dragon of the Darkness Flame. They didn't really toy around with him they got to the point pretty quickly." Botan said.

"Makes sense they do research their victims before attempting to capture them. So they wouldn't have any trouble with Hiei they quickly disposed of his greatest technique and weakened him as best they could. Hiei needed time to use The Dragon of the Darkness Flame something he didn't have. The two that have taken Hiei are Orion and Gram they are Wraith's right hand men. They are the ones that capture the demons. They are stronger then the other monsters, but not by much." Koenma said.

"Where are they located?" Kurama asked.

"Their location is in the Forsaken Forest."

"Sounds lovely…" Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Koenma…do you suppose Mar has been taken by them to?" Botan asked.

"It is possible…but not certain…she should really be here if she hasn't been captured! What happened to that girl! What goes on in that head of hers I'll never know! Doesn't she know that Hiei could die!" Koenma screamed as he wailed his arms about furiously.

"Calm down Koenma I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason why she isn't around." Kurama said.

"That girl is going to get spankings for disobeying her parole! She's is confined here you know!" Koenma yelled. While the rest of the gang sweat dropped.

"Well what are you standing around for! Get going!" Koenma shouted.


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmare **

The sun slowly arose from behind the trees it was damp outside. A calm breeze was sent through the morning air. The breeze blew against a figure's face awakening him. Blood red eyes slowly opened they looked around wearily then blinked a couple times. Hiei stared down at the ground trying to forget about the pain in his arms. He had been hanging there for the whole night. His hands had a discolored look they were purple from being cut off from circulation for so long. His right shoulder ached from the wound that Gram had given him during the fight. His stomach was no better the bleeding had stopped, but the pain was still present. He needed his wounds treated soon or they could become infected from the dirt and cold. He sighed and then closed his eyes again.

Faint footsteps were heard coming his way, he kept his eyes closed but his eyes shut tighter out of anger. The footsteps stopped when they had reached their destination. Hiei heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed; he braced himself for the blade to make contact with his flesh. Instead he felt the rope loosen, it had been cut from the tree branch. Hiei fell to the ground he opened his eyes to see Orion standing there. They stared eachother down not saying a word Orion stepped closer to the fire demon. Then grabbed Hiei's arm standing him up he cut off the rest of the rope and through it to the ground. Hiei rubbed his sore wrists as best he could with the Spirit cuffs still on him.

"Move." Orion spat. Hiei looked back up at him, he gripped his sword tighter signaling him to move or else. Hiei started walking beside Orion, he didn't know what was going to happen to him next and frankly he didn't really want to know.

Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan and Yusuke walked in a grassy field. Yusuke was trailing behind still tired from being awoken by Kurama at the crack of dawn.

"We don't have much time left." Kurama spoke.

"Are we close to the Forsaken forest?" Botan asked.

"I'm afraid not we will be traveling for a while." Kurama answered.

"I hope we can make it there in time…" She said sadly.

"Don't worry Botan we will get there in time kick their asses save the shrimp and have him back safe and sound!" Kuwabara chirped.

"I hope your right…" Botan said then averted her eyes to the ground.

They walked quietly for the next minute or two until they heard a loud thud and a loud curse of damn it coming from behind them. The three turned around to a pissed off Yusuke he had been walking and then tripped his foot in a ground hog hole. He fell into a sticker patch. Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" He yelled as he pulled a sticker off of him. "OW!"

"Yusuke you have them in your hair and everything!" Botan said. She walked over to the struggling boy and pulled one out of his hair.

"OW! Damn it Botan!" Yusuke yelled clutching his head.

"Well it's the only way to get them out!" She shouted.

"Well you don't have to pull so hard!" He retaliated.

"Yusuke we must continue moving." Kurama spoke. Yusuke nodded and then stood up brushing himself off. He started to walk as Botan continued to pull the stickers off of his body from behind him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He shouted after Botan would pull one off.

Orion led Hiei over to a group of more demons standing in rows. He put him in the row in the very back. Then Orion stood a few feet away from him. _"What is going on?" _Hiei thought.

"You are all going for a walk." A purple skinned monster announced with a whip in his hands. _"A walk? What does this fool mean." _Hiei thought once again.

"But this is no walk in the park…you will be going around the whole forest…if you do not keep up with the rest of us…you will be killed on the spot. You will all be walking for the whole day no stopping, no food, and no water. You all must keep a quick pace if you don't you will also be killed. For those of you that survive will be given water once we return…that is if any of you do survive. Orion and myself will be watching you at all times so don't try anything funny." The purple monster cracked his whip "Now move!"

The demons started to move quickly down the path. But apparently it wasn't quick enough because the purple monster started to shout and crack his whip at demons. All the demons were now running while the two monsters flew through the air keeping a close eye on them.

"_They call this a walk!" _Hiei thought as he ran.

Botan pulled another sticker out of Yusuke's hair "Ow!" He said again. "And that's the last one!" She said.

Yusuke felt the top of his head surprised to find hair still there. He had seen Botan rip out clumps of hair when she would pull the stickers off of him. He had thought he was bald!

"What's our plan once we get there?" Yusuke asked trying to start a conversation.

"Our plan is to defeat as many monsters as we can and if they are to strong we will grab Hiei and retreat back home." Kurama said.

"Retreat! No way I wanna make these guys pay for what they have done!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke please I understand how you feel I don't like what they have done either, but we must think wisely. We must consider what would happen to Hiei if we took those actions." Kurama said.

Yusuke sighed "Fine, but once we get Hiei out of there I'm going back and making them pay."

Kurama shook his head _"He will never learn."_ He thought.


	5. A Thousand Steps

**A Thousand Steps**

It has been hours since they had started their "walk" weaker demons had been killed not being able to take it anymore. Their bodies left behind to rot in the path they once walked. Hiei panted, if he had his energy he could do this no problem, but he didn't therefore he was having a difficult time keeping up with the monsters speed as they soared through the sky. He was determined to keep up with the two monsters; he wanted to show them that he was no weakling.

"That demon shows determination." The purple monster spoke.

Orion did not need to know the name of which his comrade spoke of he already knew which demon he was talking about. The one they had just captured yesterday.

"Yes, that one doesn't give up easily. He's a strong one…he could have killed Gram easily if that girl hadn't have been there." Orion said his eyes fixed ahead of him.

"Gram is a fool, he has no skill he just fights blindly it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he fell to the hands of that demon." The purple monster said.

"Don't underestimate him Cane he has great power he just doesn't use it wisely. But something tells me he will die and that demon will be responsible for his death." Orion said.

"What do you mean? He is wearing the Spirit Cuffs he poses no threat." Cane said confidently.

"Never look past what is possible."

"But that's the thing it isn't possible! There is no way that he can get out of the Cuffs in his state! He has the strength of an average human!" Cane argued.

"Yes, he does at the moment…but it makes me uneasy that we let that girl go…she could have told someone about what happened. Then if he were to be freed he could kill a very good number of us even with the wounds he has now."

"Shall we kill him just in case?" Cane asked turning his head towards Orion.

"It is not our decision it is Wraith's he wants to see him squirm before he dies."

"Tch." Cane looked back to the running demons then swooped down to kill a few that were staggering behind the rest of the group they looked as if they were ready to collapse.

"They are not Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

"They are to!" Yusuke shouted back.

"Are not!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Are to!" Yusuke screamed back.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

Kurama and Botan both sighed. Yusuke had spotted a squirrel while walking and said that squirrels were evil and Kuwabara argued and said how can something so fluffy and cute be evil! So here they were arguing over some stupid squirrel!

"Fine then Urameshi why are squirrels evil!"

"Bad childhood experience rather not talk about it…" Yusuke said flatly.

"Well…they still aren't evil!" Kuwabara went back to yelling.

"They are to!"

"They are not!

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"They are t-!" Yusuke was cut off.

"BE QUIET!" Botan shouted she had had enough of there bickering. The two boys cowered away in fear.

"Yes, do be quiet I could here you a mile away." A voice said.

"Who said that!" Kuwabara screeched.

"I did." A huge Monster came down from the sky he was around twelve feet tall he had blazing red eyes and huge bat wings. He looked just like the others of his kind, but he was bigger then the others.

"Woah…he's huge…" Kuwabara said in awe.

"Well you know what they say…" Yusuke started charging at the monster "The bigger they are…" His fist glowed blue and he jumped into the air "The harder they fall!" He punched the Monster in his gut.

Yusuke cringed his eyes widened and his teeth clinched. "GEE!" He fell to the ground landing on his feet and shaking his hand around wildly. "Ahh…that really hurt…what the hell are you made out of? Rock!" He shouted up at the monster.

"No, I am not made from that substance I have skin just as any other would." The monster replied.

" Then you got some rock hard abbs their man…" Yusuke said holding his bruised hand and blowing on it.

"Enough of this foolishness you are trespassing!"

"Well I never really was one to uphold the law." Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Enough! You die now!" The monster took a step forward.

"Alright then! Lets go!" Yusuke's finger admitted a blue light. "Spirit Gun!" The blast headed straight towards the monster, but the monster sliced through it with his hand.

"What?" Yusuke yelled.

"You will have to do better then that kid!" The monster punched Yusuke. He slammed into a near by tree.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara charged at the black figure. He slashed at him with his Spirit Sword. The monster side stepped quickly and grabbed the back off Kuwabara's school uniform and through him into the air. Kuwabara let out a shout as he was hurled into the air. The monster flew up above Kuwabara and then put his two hands together then smacked them down on Kuwbara's head like a hammer would hit a nail. Kuwabara hit the ground making a crater.

"That mistake will cost you dearly." Kurama spoke his Rose Whip all ready out. He slashed at the monster, but the he caught it the Whip wrapped around his hand.

"Come now what do you take me for?" The monster pulled the Whip hard sending Kurama forward towards him. The monster smirked as he was about to punch Kurama, but Kurama let go of his Rose Whip as he was hurled forward. He flew forward and kicked the monster in the face. The monster clutched his nose. Letting go of the Whip. Kurama caught it before it hit the ground.

"You bastard!" The monster cried. Kurama caught the monster's leg with his Rose Whip and then pulled back causing the monster to fall to the ground.

The monster looked up to see Yusuke falling down towards him. Yusuke slammed his foot down into the monster's gut causing blood to fly out of his mouth.

The monster stood up and then charged at the two fighters. A sound of flesh being torn was heard the monster looked down at his stomach and saw Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. He turned his head around and saw Kuwabara standing behind him with a glare. Kuwabara pulled his Spirit Sword from the monster.

The monster took a few steps back clutching his bloody wound. He then fell to the ground. The three boys walked up to the monster and inspected him he was still alive.

"Who are you? And why did you attack us?" Kurama asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The monster glared at the red headed boy.

"Because if you do not I will inject you with this seed and instead of dying quickly you will suffer for the rest of your life." Kurama said holding up a seed to prove his point.

The monster gulped "Ok…ok I'll tell you…I work for Wraith…I am the guard to the entrance of the Forsaken Forest…I am to make sure no trespassers get through…He doesn't want anybody to get in the way of our goal…"

"And what is your goal?" Kurama asked.

"To kill all demons of course…"

"How come you wanna do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because demons no nothing, they are worthless they just kill for no soul purpose at all…they kill for sheer fun…"

"But isn't that what you are doing?" Yusuke said.

"No…we have a reason for what we are doing…we care about our race…they kill each other with out a care…they have no value of life…"

"How did this all start?" Kurama asked.

"Wraith told us…of your ways…he convinced us how evil you demons really are…" The monster spoke to Kurama.

"Does he have a purpose for doing this?"

"Yes…but he won't tell any of us…I just know that something happened to him…that caused him to be this way…"

"Are we far from where this slaughter is being held?"

"A day or two's walk…if you fly you could get there in mere hours…you don't have to go through the woods…"

"How long does Hiei have?" Yusuke asked. The monster looked confused and then took on a look as if he figured it out.

"Ah yes…he was brought in yesterday…I'm not surprised if he's already dead…"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan winced at his words. Yusuke punched the monster.

"LIAR! He can't be dead!" Yusuke shouted.

"He had wounds that needed to be treated…he wouldn't have lived long…plus they sent some demons on the Death March today…and he was one of them…If he is still alive he won't live long…"

Yusuke growled and clinched his teeth and fists _"He's not dead…he's not dead…he's not dead"_ He kept repeating in his mind.

"You can not save him…if you do make it there in time it wouldn't matter…the day that you would get there is the day of his execution if he is still alive…you can't save him either way…" The monster's eyes went blank and his head went to the side…he was dead.

"Let's go…" Yusuke said turning to leave.


	6. No Sympathy

**No Sympathy**

It was dark out Hiei trudged down the path they had finally returned. Hiei was exhausted they had ran all day with out stopping and he was so thirsty. Him and three other demons were the only ones left out of two hundred demons. One hundred and ninety six demons were killed for not following the rules of the Death March. Cane and Orion soured down to the ground and landed gracefully. The four demons stood in a line in front of them. Cane took out a gun and stood in front of them.

"Hmmm…." Cane seemed to be pondering on something "Four of you left...huh?" He pointed the gun at them, Hiei would swear it was in his direction. The gun went off and the demon next to Hiei fell to the ground dead. "I don't like the number four." He put his gun away.

"Since you are the lucky ones you will be given water Gram shall be here shortly with your prize." Orion spoke.

"_Not that fool."_ Hiei thought. He sighed, Gram came with the water he handed the two other demons their water and then went to Hiei. He stretched his hand out, which held the cup of water Hiei made a move to take it from him, but Gram let the cup go and it fell to the ground spilling its contents.

"Oops…." He said in a sarcastic way "Well drink up! Ahahaha!" He walked off laughing.

"Bastard." Hiei whispered he knelt down and cupped his hands together and captured some of the water from the puddle of spilled liquid. He drank it and then stood up. Cane and Orion went over to him and grabbed his arms dragging him off somewhere.

"Lets go." Cane spoke.

"_Now what?" _Hiei thought.

They put Hiei with a group of thirty or more demons. Some monsters stood over to the side with weapons. Orion and Cane let Hiei go and stood to the side with the other monsters. The monsters then held their weapons out advancing on the demons.

"_So they want to fight…then they shall get a fight."_ Hiei thought.

Now the monsters were fighting the demons some had already fallen to the hands of the monsters. A gray monster charged at Hiei he had no weapon, but tried to punch him. Hiei moved to the side as quick as he could and kicked him in the gut. Hiei then whipped around and elbowed the monster in the back causing him to fall to the ground.

Another monster ran at Hiei this one was green like Orion, but not a better fighter then he. He charged at Hiei with a sword, he went to cut Hiei in half. Hiei twisted the Spirit Cuffs around the blade stopping it a few inches in front of his face. He shoved his foot into the monster's chest causing the monster to stumble backwards. Hiei untwisted the blade from the Cuffs then caught it with one of his hands; he threw it at the monster sending it into his abdomen and stuck out from the other side.

Cane stepped up next with a whip he cracked it at Hiei. It hit him across the face leaving a long scratch on his cheek. Blood slowly dripped down his cheek from the wound Hiei glared at Cane. The purple monster cracked his whip at Hiei again he caught it this time he pulled it from Cane's hand and threw it to the ground.

Cane took a sword from the sheathe that hung on his belt. He ran at Hiei and went to make a slash. Hiei put the Spirit Cuffs out in front of the blade. Cane stopped an inch away from the Cuffs.

"Nice try." Cane smirked.

"Damn." Hiei said. _"I thought for sure he would cut these forsaken cuffs off…I guess he's not as stupid as I thought…" _

Cane whipped his sword back and then swung it at him again. Hiei moved his arm away from a fatal blow that could have coasted him his arm, but he didn't get away unscathed. Blood ran down his arm to his wrist.

Cane came at him again Hiei kicked the sword out of his hands. The blade spun around a couple times before landing a few feet away it was stuck in the ground.

"All out of weapons are we?" Hiei said.

"Not quit!" Cane pulled the gun out again. "Now die!"

Hiei took a step back a demon ran into Cane causing him to shoot and miss Hiei. The pistol fell to the ground. He kicked the gun away Cane looked at him with widened eyes full of fear and anger. Hiei smirked.

Hiei slammed his fists into Cane's face then kicked him in the neck breaking it. Cane fell to the ground dead. He looked around him he saw that all the other demons had died in battle. Some monsters had died to, but not many. Orion walked up to Hiei and pointed his sword at Hiei's nose.

"You're a tough one aren't you?" He said then put his sword down.

"Hn." Hiei narrowed his eyes at Orion. "Aren't you going to try and kill me?"

"My job is to help torture you not kill if you happen to die in the process then you die, but Wraith wants to kill you himself your execution is in a few days." Orion said. "Now I suggest you get some rest…you have a hell of a day in store for you tomorrow." He then walked away.

Two monsters' came over to Hiei and pointed their weapons at him. "Move." The one said. They escorted Hiei to a building inside were some ratty old cots and other demons laying on them. They then left, Hiei walked over to one of the cots and sat on it. He spotted a blanket on the cot he started to rip it into pieces he then wrapped it around his arm in hopes of it to stop the bleeding and for it to protect him from infection.


	7. The After Dinner Payback

**The After Dinner Payback**

Hiei awoke to a scream he sat up in his cot and looked around the room. He saw a young human looking demon girl she had light purple hair that went a little past her shoulders, ice blue colored eyes and she wore a kimono which was dirty and torn that went to her small knees she also held a stuffed bear. She was being forced into a wall by some bigger demons and two other demons were holding another demon back that had darker purple hair, she was also wearing a kimono that was also dirty and torn it went down to her ankles, her eyes were a dark midnight blue color. She appeared to be a human woman.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed.

"No! My baby! Please don't hurt her please!" The woman screamed as she cried.

"Look lady we are hungry in more ways then one and you both will serve well for those purposes." One of the demons said as he started to advance on the demon child.

"No please! Don't kill her she's only a child!"

"Shut up! I have had enough of your bitching!" One of the demons that held her back yelled as he smacked her across the face causing her to go unconscious.

"No! Mommy!" The little girl yelled as she hugged her stuffed bear tighter.

One demon let out a yell as he lunged at the girl. She shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks and held her bear tight to her. A shriek of pain echoed through the room as the demon fell to the floor. The girl opened her eyes and stared at the back of a boy who was dressed in all black, which was torn in many places and spiked up hair.

Hiei stood in front of the young girl defensively. He had seen enough of what they were doing to them he just couldn't let these low life demons hurt this woman and her child. He had rushed over and kicked the demon hard in the arm breaking it.

"You bastard! You broke my arm! You will pay for this!" The demon screeched as he held his broken arm.

"You try it and I will kill you." Hiei said his eyes narrowing. The demon looked up with anger in his eyes and charged at Hiei.

"Fool!" Hiei said. He kicked the demon in the face and then kicked him in his back. Then he kneed him in the stomach blood flew out of the demons mouth as he fell to his knees Hiei then placed his hands around the demons neck and twisted it. The demons neck broke, he then fell to the ground dead. The other demons that had been holding the Woman back and the ones who were standing to the side ran over to the fallen body and started ripping it apart feasting on the flesh.

The girl whimpered at what they were doing Hiei stood in front of her so she couldn't see the gory scene. He looked at the girl and then kneeled down next to her.

"Are you ok?" He said gently not wanting to alarm her. She shook her head slowly.

"Let's take you to your mother ok?"

"Ok." She said quietly. She took Hiei's hand with out him offering it to her.(Yes the Spirit Cuffs are still on him) She just needed someone to hold she was so frightened. Hiei feeling a little awkward holding her hand walked her over to her mother.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled as she ran to her mother's arms.

"Mai!" She yelled as she hugged her child.

"Mommy I was so scared! And that boy saved me!" Mai cried into her mother's kimono.

"Thank you so much." The woman spoke to Hiei.

"Hn, just be careful next time because I might not be there to save your child." Hiei spoke in his normal voice. He turned to walk away, but felt something pulling at his cloak. He looked down to see Mai. (She was only up to his hip)

She waved her hand for him to come down to her height. Hiei kneeled down Mai then gave him a hug Hiei wasn't expecting this he stiffened at the young girl's tender touch.

"Thank you for saving me mister." She then let Hiei go and smiled at him.

"Hn whatever." Hiei stood up and closed his eyes he then walked back to his cot.

Yusuke lay on the ground his eyes wide open and blood shot. He couldn't sleep Kuwabara's snoring was keeping him up this had been going on all night so far. He couldn't believe that Botan and Kurama were sleeping through this!

Kuwabara yawned scratched himself and then rolled over onto his other side and began to snore again. Yusuke sat up he looked over at Kuwabara with a menacing glare with every snore he became angrier and angrier. He was now grinding his teeth. He closed his eyes and started counting to ten.

"One…"

Snore

"Two…"

Snore

"Three…"

Snore

"Four…"

Snore!

"Five…"

Snore!

"Six…"

Snore!

"Seven…"

Snore!

"…Eight…"

SNORE!

"…N-Nine…"

SNORE!

"TEN!" Yusuke shot his eyes open and lunged at Kuwabara. He couldn't take it anymore!

He punched Kuwabara a multiple of times and stuffed some pinecones into his mouth and then laid back on the ground to sleep.

Kuwabara sat there wide-eyed he spit the pinecones out of his mouth "Jeez what's his problem?" He shrugged it off and then went back to sleep.

A gunshot went off in the building demons awoke from their slumber. "You." The monster that fired the shot said pointing to Hiei. "Get up its time for your daily task."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the monster and growled at being told what to do, but there was nothing he could do in his state. He arose from the cot and walked out the door as the monster followed him.

Orion stood waiting for Hiei he had something special planned for him. He had to admit after all the pain; suffering and obstacles they have thrown at him he still managed to keep himself alive. Any other demon would have died a long time ago, but not him he was a special case so they have decided to raise the bar a bit.

Hiei stood a little away from Orion, Orion has his back turned to him his arms were crossed he just stared straight ahead. A cool breeze was sent through the air during the silence the sky was cloudy it looked as if it might rain today.

Orion turned to face Hiei "Since the other obstacles don't seem as much of a challenge for you we have decided to take it up a notch. You will have three hours to go and get as far away from here as possible and don't try to leave the forest because we have guards standing in front of the premises if you do try and leave you will be killed. We will release these beasts when three hours are up." Orion put his hand out to the side of him to show Hiei what he was talking about.

Hiei looked over to see three beasts in cages they were three times the size of him. They looked like the one he had seen early that had killed the one demon. They looked like they had been turned inside out the beasts looked very ugly they stood on four legs and had long fangs and claws. (They looked like those monsters in Resident Evil: Apocalypse the ones in the church if you have seen the movie you should have a good visual of it) They looked hungry drool was dripping from their mouths they moved back and forth in their cages looking at Hiei the one jumped in the cage grabbing the holes of the cage with it's claws letting out a roar.

"Those beasts will hunt you down you must defeat them. If you can not defeat them you will be killed we aren't going to save you. If you are killed we will know, those Spirit Cuffs do more then trap your energy in them if you die they will give off a signal so don't try and fake your death. If you do kill them the transmitters on their necks will stop giving off a signal and then I will retrieve you." Orion spoke.

"You better start moving and think up a plan they aren't weak you know."

Hiei turned from the Beasts to Orion

"Go."

Hiei started to run into the woods he did not like being hunted like some animal, but what choice did he have?

Yusuke yawned as they all continued to walk through the field. Once again Kurama woke him at the crack of dawn he didn't get much sleep because of Kuwabara's snoring.

"It is going to rain later we will have to seek shelter when the time comes." Kurama said.

"Great…more set backs." Yusuke said.

"Hey Urameshi you wanna play a game to pass the time?" Kuwabara said.

"Sure why not? What game?"

"How about…I spy?"

"I spy! That's a kiddy game! But whatever I'm game!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll go first! Hmmm…" Kuwabara put his hand to his chin in thought. "I spy with my little eyes something…red!"

"Kurama's hair."

"What! How did you know!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Well there isn't any red things out here except Kurama's hair stupid!" Yusuke shouted back.

"Humph fine your turn."

"I spy something…green!"

"Your school uniform?"

"Nope!"

"Uhh…the grass?"

"Yup!"

"Ok my turn! I spy something…ummm…brown!"

"Your underwear?"

"No that's not ri-SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Kuwabara fumed.

Yusuke snickered "Ehehe ok ok my eyes?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok I spy something blue!"

"My school uniform?"

"Nope."

"Uhh…the sky?

"No and besides the sky is gray right now…"

"But nothing else is blue!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Ok then what is it Urameshi!"

"Botan's hair duh!"

"But that's not her natural color! It doesn't count!"

"It does to count it is blue! And that is her natural color!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

Botan turned around and started yelling at Kuwabara "This is my natural hair color!"

"It is?" Kuwabara asked dumbly

"YES!"

"Oh…ok then…I spy…"

"No! No more I spy!"

"Awww…come on Botan there is nothing else to do!"

"Just leave me out of it then."

"Ok." Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

**3 hours later**

"Release the Beasts!" Orion shouted. The beasts were released they sniffed the ground for their prey they immediately picked up the scent and took off into the woods.

Hiei sat up on a branch in a fairly large tree he watched his surroundings very carefully he sat quietly so he could hear them coming. He did not move for hours he just sat there thinking of what he was going to do. He knew this would be a challenge and not an easy one to over come.

Hiei heard a twig snap he held his breath as he stared down shifting his eyes looking for some sort of movement. He let his breath out he then felt like something was in his presents. He then heard sniffing sounds coming from behind him on the other side of the tree. His heart started to beat faster as a bead of sweat formed on his face.

The beast stuck like a fly on a wall to the tree he stuck its neck out sniffing around. He had picked up Hiei's scent in this general direction.

Hiei saw the beast's head sticking out from the corner of his eye he pressed his back up to the tree trying to stay out of sight. He didn't hear the beast sniffing anymore he leaned forward a little to see if it's head was still sticking out, it was not. He let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes.

He heard growling coming from the side of him his eyes snapped open and whipped his head to the side to be met with the eyes of the beast. The beast roared loudly as it lunged at Hiei.

They both fell out of the tree falling to the ground. The beast landed on top of Hiei drool dripped down from its mouth ready to feed. Hiei moved his hands around the ground looking for something to use to get away from the beast. His hand picked up a rock and then he smashed it into the beast's head. The rock crumbled into pieces as the beast shook its head trying to get rid of the pain. He managed to slip out from under the beast and then he started to run.

The beast stopped shaking it's head and then took off running after Hiei He jumped on the side of a tree jumping from on side of a tree to another.

The beast stopped at the sight of dead bodies. This is where the monsters put the dead demon's and monster's bodies. It smelled, the beast could not find Hiei's scent in this stench. The beast walked away from the scene going to try and pick up Hiei's scent again.

Hiei sat up from the pile of dead bodies he hid among he looked around at the corpses. He spotted a monster with a sword still in it's sheathe. He took the sword from the dead body and then took off to go and end this game.


	8. Blood of the Scribe

**Blood Of The Scribe**

Lightning slashed through the air it was now raining. Hiei sat in a tree keeping a look out for the beasts. The sword lay on his lap as he held the handle tightly so it wouldn't slip out of his grasp.

Hiei heard a small splashing sound coming below him. He darted his eyes to the ground beneath him. There was one of the beasts standing in a puddle it started to shake it self-trying to dry it's skin.

Hiei leaned forward in the branch he sat on. He then jumped out of the tree slashing his sword. The beast let out a cry as blood spurted out from its back. Hiei landed next to it ready to attack again, but the beast swung its claws wounding Hiei's stomach. Blood ran down from the cut soaking what was left of his cloak. Hiei surpressed a yell he then quickly plunged the sword through the beast's throat. He tore the sword from the beast as it fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Hiei sighed holding his stomach wound. He then heard a twig snap not to far away he placed himself behind a tree to stay hidden. Another beast emerged from the darkness. It went over to investigate the dead body. It sniffed it and then picked up another scent it went over to a small puddle of blood next to the body. The beast sniffed it then let out a growl. He had picked up Hiei's scent.

**The fire dies on it's own**

**Leaving us to ourselves but not exactly alone**

**I think that something is out there waiting**

**Anticipation has grown**

**The air as black as can be**

**Can't even see that my hand is in front of me**

**I'm overhearing a whisper "They won't escape Until the **

**Blood is set free."**

The beast slowly stalked its way over to the tree Hiei hid behind. Hiei could feel the beast's eyes those dark black lifeless eyes on the tree nearing him by every second. He could hear the beasts heavy foot steps the worst part of it was they crept ever so slowly behind him.

**So turn back the silence is deafening**

**Turn back don't let them see you again**

**They make the rounds at the midnight hour and**

**On the clock it's just a minute away**

The beast went behind the tree and…saw nothing. Hiei was not there…it looked around in the woods scanning the area for any signs of life.

Hiei hung from a tree branch by his arms above the beast he tried as best as he could to hold on with his wounds. His arm hurt sharp pains were going through his entire body.

**So we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed**

**And the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the**

**Greatest of ease**

The beast looked around in confusion it smelled him but why didn't it see him? It tried sniffing the air again, there was no mistake that this was Hiei's scent.

A drop of blood fell from Hiei's stomach wound. The beast heard a tiny splash and then looked down to see a drop on the ground it shot its head up and saw Hiei coming down at it with a sword.

The beast jumped out of the way before Hiei could hit it. It let out a roar as it slashed its claws at Hiei.

Hiei blocked the beast's claws with his sword. It pushed harder he couldn't hold it back much longer with him not at his normal strength and his wounds it was nearly impossible.

**Now I'm finding my friends**

**Hanging from trees, made a bed of a barbed wire fence**

**I'm on the loose with my neck in the noose but hey…**

**I enjoy the intense**

The beast growled as it pushed even harder. Hiei couldn't hold it back any more he released the pressure on the sword. The beast slashed its claws at him knocking the sword out of his hands. It slashed again Hiei did a back flip just before getting pierced by the razor sharp claws.

Hiei turned around and ran the beast took off after him. Their feet smashing into puddles as it continued to rain. Hiei made sharp turns ran through some bushes and narrow spaces between trees hoping to slow it down. It just kept coming like some unstoppable force. No matter what Hiei did it was always right behind him.

**Turn back the silence is deafening**

**Turn back don't let them see you again**

**They make the rounds at the midnight hour and**

**On the clock it's just a minute away**

Hiei ran back to where the dead body of the beast he had killed was. He jumped and slid on the muddy ground the beast jumped into the air coming down at him.

Hiei picked up his sword and put it face up the beast landed on the sword. Blood dripped down the sword Hiei slid the beast off the sword with his foot. He then got up and sat down by a tree as his back leaned on it.

**So we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed**

**And the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the**

**Greatest of ease**

**No experience could ever match the sight of when a person **

**Through**

**If its last thing I will do I'll be the one that will **

**Escape from hellview…and I will.**

He wanted to sleep…he was so tired and beat up. He held his hand out into the rain as blood washed away from his hand.

At the moment it was peaceful for him he wanted to sleep. But knew he could not…there was still another one of those things out there stalking him.

**Turn back the silence is deafening**

**Turn back don't let them see you again**

**They make the rounds at the midnight hour and**

**On the clock it's just a minute away**

He leaned his head back into the tree watching the rainfall, as his eyes became heavy. He took a deep breath enjoying the fresh rain. He continued to watch the rainfall until his eyes closed.

**So we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed**

**And the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the**

**Greatest of ease**

**No experience could ever match the sight of when a person is**

**Through**

**If its last thing I will do I'll be the one that will **

**Escape from hellview…and I will.**


	9. Cry For Me Sky

**Cry For Me Sky**

Lightning slashed through the sky as rain continued to fall to the muddy ground. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan sat in a cave. They had seeked shelter once it had started to rain. Kurama was leaning against the wall of the cave, Botan sat on a rock and Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the floor with red handprints on their faces.

**Flashback**

"Ok…umm…I spy…something big and round." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh…umm…the earth?" Kuwabara said.

"…No…"

"Oh I know! Kurama's head!" Kuwabara shouted proudly. Kurama gave Kuwabara a silent glare.

"Nope…."

"Is it…umm…Botan's chest?"

"Yup!" Yusuke said.

"You perverts!" Botan shouted. She then smacked the two boys as hard as she could across their faces. "Now…NO MORE I SPY!"

**End Flash Back**

The two boys rubbed their sore cheeks as they recalled the memory. Botan put her chin in her hands as she leaned forward. Her eyes didn't hold the cheery brightness that people were accustomed to seeing. Instead they held a sad, gloomy, far off look. She was in deep thought.

"_Hiei…please be ok…"_ She thought as she stared at the ground.

Kurama watched her out of the corner of his eye. _"She has not been herself since Hiei has been captured…even when Yusuke had been captured she hadn't been this melancholy I wonder if she…"_

Crimson eyes shot open, darting around wildly. He sensed something he could feel it, it was very close. Hiei used his sword as a crutch as he tried his best to stand up. He carefully looked around scanning the shadowed woods. Thunder roared as rain continued to fall. Something caught Hiei's eye he thought he had spotted some movement in the shadows. He stood perfectly still not moving for five minutes. Still nothing, he began to turn away when the beast lunged from the shadows at Hiei.

Hiei shot his head back in the beast's direction. He held his sword out ready to attack the beast let out a roar as it ran at him. He swung his sword down, but the beast caught it by its mouth it bit down hard breaking the metal. Hiei's eyes widened as the pieces of the sword fell from the beast's mouth and clanked off the ground. The beast jumped at Hiei sinking his teeth into his arm.

Hiei let out a cry of pain as the beast bit hard into his arm. Blood dripped from its fangs to the ground. The beast shook Hiei around by his arm and dragged him across the ground while leaving a small trail of blood.

Hiei's foot hit something as the beast was dragging him. He saw that it was a piece of his broken sword. He made a grab for it and then whipped his head towards the beast. He let out a growl as he lifted his arm up high into the air and then plunged the piece of the sword into the beast's skull.

The beast howled in pain as it released Hiei's bloody arm. It then fell to the ground, dead. Hiei held his arm he looked down at it. If he had been thrown around by that beast a little longer it would have torn off his arm.

Hiei took what was left of his cloak off revealing a black shirt, which also was torn in numerous places. He used his cloak as a bandage for his arm.

He limped into the shadows of the woods not knowing where he was going and not caring where he led himself to.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, click!_ Orion looked at the tracking device the last beast had been killed."Heh, the little son of a bitch pulled it off after all." He took off into the air in search of Hiei.

Orion looked through the woods for Hiei. He spotted him lying on the ground. He swooped down for a closer look at the demon. Orion landed on the ground next to Hiei. He was not dead, but passed out from blood loss. Orion swung him over his shoulder and took him back to the camp.

Hiei awoke later in his cot he made a move to get up, but immediately decided against it once he found how immense the pain was. He just laid there in silence staring up at the ceiling.

"I never felt pain like this before…its so immense…I need to get out of here before the day of my execution…but what's the use…with my wounds I will get no where…maybe the ferrygirl went to tell the detective…maybe their on their way to help me? Hn, who am I kidding their probably all glad I'm gone what with all the pain and insults I through at them. I don't need their help anyway I can get out of here on my own! If they even were to help me that oaf would gloat about how he saved me! Hn, I would rather die."

He turned his head to the side with a saddened look. _"They don't need me and I sure as hell don't need them…"_


	10. Unforgiven

Unforgiven 

A small group sat in silence as the rain finally began to slow down. Everyone was in their same positions except Yusuke. He leaned against the wall close to the outside. He watched the rainfall wearily.

Kuwabara sighed. "DAMN IT!" Yusuke yelled as he punched the cave wall. Small fragments of rock broke off. Kuwabara and Botan looked at him.

"I'm sick of just sitting around waiting! There is only one day left before they kill him! Hiei is out there being tortured and we are doing nothing about it!" He yelled.

"Yusuke…" Kurama spoke. Yusuke turned to him a little confused. Kurama's bangs were over his eyes all you could see was black beneath them. "There is nothing we can do at the moment. Hiei can take care of himself till we arrive."

"But…Kurama…he doesn't have his powers they could really damage him. It isn't right fighting somebody that can't fight back." Yusuke said sadly.

"Yes, I know but all we can do is wait."

A tear rolled slowly down Botan's cheek. She did not want to think about all the possible ways they could be hurting Hiei. Trying to make him break down and lose his will to live. She just couldn't take that.

Hiei sat up in his cot, as the door opened. Orion stepped in with a cup of water and some food. Hiei raised an eyebrow at this.

"This is your last meal, enjoy it while you can." Orion spoke.

"Hn, tell your master that he will be the one who dies not me." Hiei said.

"You got guts I'll give you that, to bad you won't have them for long." Orion then walked out of the building.

Hiei sighed as he stared at the water and food Orion had brought him. He had to admit he was hungry.

**New blood joins this earth**

**  
And quickly he's subdued**

**Through constant pain disgrace**

**  
The young boy learns their rules**

"That little imp!" Wraith yelled as he slammed his fists down on the table. "I will hang him, cut him up and then burn him! He will pay!"

Gram smirked as he sat on a desk against the wall one of his legs dangled off the desk as the other bent up to his chest. His arm draped over his bent leg. Orion stood obediently by his side.

"Tomorrow he dies!" Wraith said as he balled his fists.

With time the child draws in 

**  
This whipping boy done wrong**

**  
Deprived of all his thoughts**

**  
The young man struggles on and on he's known**

**  
A vow unto his own**

**  
That never from this day**

**  
His will they'll take away **

Orion and Gram burst through the door, Gram holding some rope while stretching it out like he was going to strangle Hiei. Hiei sat up in his cot while Gram thrusted him off and tied his hands together rather tightly. He then pushed Hiei towards the door and led him to a tree where Wraith stood.

"Hang him from the tree." Wraith ordered. Gram and Orion did as commanded. Hiei now hung from a tree branch by his arms. Hiei narrowed his eyes at Wraith. Wraith breathed heavily then punched him.

**What I've felt**

**  
what I've known**

**  
never shined through in what I've shown**

**  
never be**

**  
never see**

**  
won't see what might have been**

**  
what I've felt**

**  
what I've known**

**  
never shined through in what I've shown**

**  
never free**

**  
never me**

**  
so I dub thee unforgiven**

"You stubborn bastard! You really think with all the wounds we've inflicted on you all the tortures we put you through. That you're weak pathetic body will still stand a chance against me! You really think you can still win! Why wont you crack! What keeps you going! Tell me! Tell me damn it!" Wraith yelled.

Hiei stayed silent as blood slid down his mouth. He just gave him a cold glare.

"Do you really believe that your friends will come Hiei?"

Hiei raised his head up and his eyes changed to a little more depressed look, but still held their icy glare.

**They dedicate their lives**

**  
to running all of his**

**  
he tries to please them all**

**  
this bitter man he is**

**  
throughout his life the same**

**  
he's battled constantly**

**  
this fight he cannot win**

**  
a tired man they see no longer cares**

**  
the old man then prepares**

**  
to die regretfully**

**  
that old man here is me **

"They don't give a shit about you, after all who could? They only pity you or are nice so you won't kill them. They don't care if you live or die. They could careless about a worthless, selfish prick like yourself."

Hiei let out a growl as Wraith continued to toy with his mind.

"You are the Forbidden Child after all, destined never to love or be loved. You deserve to die; in fact you should have died long ago. You don't deserve to live you are a disgrace to everything in existence. You are a cold-blooded murderer, a ruthless killer. You only live to be brought hatred, sadness and pain."

Hiei lowered his head in sadness. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. It was hurting him. He didn't understand why he should care, but it just hurt to be told this. He was believing that it was all true. That nobody ever really truly cared for him. He was truly brought into existence just to be hated be everyone and everything. Never to love or be loved. Just to live to feel pain and bring pain.

Wraith smirked in satisfaction as Hiei hung from the tree limply in sadness.

What I've felt

what I've known

never shined through in what I've shown

never be

never see

won't see what might have been

what I've felt

what I've known

never shined through in what I've shown

never free

never me

so I dub thee unforgiven

"All demons deserve to die, it is unforgivable for what pain you have caused me." Wraith spun on his heal and started to walk away. "Beat him."

"With Pleasure, Master." Gram said. Orion and Gram started to cause Hiei all sorts of pain, making him bleed in the process.

**You labeled me**

**  
I'll label you**

**  
so I dub thee unforgiven **

Kuwabara and Yusuke were sound asleep sitting on the floor of the cave leaning on each other while soft snores escaped their lips. Kurama leaned against the wall with his eyes closed in concentration. While Botan sat staring at the roof of the cave.

"What is wrong Botan?" Kurama spoke. Botan turned her head towards Kurama and stared at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You have not had your sunny disposition as usual. I can see why your upset, the reason for that is because Hiei is gone, but you have never been this melancholy when something happened to the others. Care to explain?"

Botan turned her gaze to the ground. "I'm not sure…I guess it's hard to believe that out of everyone that Hiei was the one captured. He acts as if he would rather die then lose and it saddens me because I saw it all…and I couldn't do anything to help him…I watched them hurt him Kurama…I watched them do such horrible things…it's all my fault…"

"It is not your fault Botan."

"Yes it is…" Tears slowly rolled down her face as she continued to talk "Its my fault! If I wasn't there Hiei could have held them off he could have gotten away. He saved me…and got injured in the process I'm the reason he is being tortured to death…"

"Botan don't think like that, Hiei would not have backed down from a fight you know that."

"Yes…but…"

"No buts…you should get some rest you need your strength for tomorrow."

Botan slowly nodded in agreement then laid down on the cold hard ground and tried her best to get some rest. Hoping it was not too late to save Hiei.


	11. An Extra Nail For Your Coffin

An Extra Nail For Your Coffin 

Hiei's body lay limp on the ground in a pile of blood as it continued to flow out of his body. Many deep wounds inflicted on his body, his clothes torn and ragged, his limbs twisted in sickly ways. His Garnet eyes that once held an icy glare now gone and were now lifeless and distant. Hiei…was dead.

Botan awoke with a start as Kurama shook her. She inhaled deeply _"It seemed so real…"_

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"Yes… I'm fine." She said as she gave him a meek smile.

"We must get going, or I fear we will not make it in time." Botan nodded. Kurama walked to Yusuke and shook him.

"Yusuke, Yusuke you have to get up."

Yusuke swatted his hand away lazily. "Just five more minutes mom I swear…"

"Yusuke, Hiei's life is in danger we must leave!"

Yusuke's eyes shot open as he bolted up. "Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" He shouted as he ran out of the cave. While Botan and Kurama followed.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Botan asked.

Yusuke thought for a bit. "Damn it!" He turned around and ran back ten seconds later he rocketed past them dragging a screaming Kuwabara behind him.

"Urameshi! What's going on? Urameshi!"

"_Hiei!"_

Hiei's eyes cracked open, Botan's face in his mind. Her powder blue hair swaying in the breeze as her amethyst eyes filled with worry and concern. Her face stuck in his mind the exact one she made before she flew away.

"Does she hate me too?" He thought. "She should…I threatened her life but, I never would harm her…it was just a bluff so she wouldn't tell Yukina. And the others do they hate me too?" He growled. "I've been hanging around these humans for to long I'm starting to inherit their useless feelings this would have never happened if I wouldn't have met them. But none of that will matter soon…"

Orion overlooked the demon as he stood a couple yards away. His arms crossed. Gram walked up next to him adjusting his belt, which held his scythe.

He stared at Orion. "Tch, don't tell me your feeling sympathy for the little shit."

"Never." Orion said as he uncrossed his arms and walked towards Hiei.

Hiei watched him walk over from the corner of his eye, glaring at him. Orion cut him down as he fell to the cold ground Gram then hoisted him up by his shoulders.

"Today's the day my friend! This is it! You know I've been waiting for this. Looking forward to make you pay for what you did to my wing." Gram bared his fangs as he threw Hiei to the ground. "Now get up!"

Hiei growled as he picked himself up off the ground. Orion and Gram then grabbed his arms and began walking.

They walked through the torture as Hiei looked around him. Many demons were crying and screaming, begging for their lives to be spared. A woman was crying over the death of her lover hugging his corpse when she refused to leave him she was killed. The monsters then threw them into a pit, which was filled with rotting corpses, some not quit dead. Torches were then thrown into the pit the flames crackled as screams from the not yet deceased echoed in the air, but soon all was quiet. Demons feasted on their own trying to survive. Two monsters dragged a woman into one of their bunks while she screamed. "Please no! Don't please don't." They shut the door and began to rape her. Demons were running into the electrical fences committing suicide not able to take the horrors anymore.

Hiei turned his head from the horrible images up ahead was Wraith standing on what appears to be a stage. Gram and Orion halted towards the steps of the stage, as Wraith began to speak.

"My friends today you are all in for a real treat. I have a special guest for you, he is a strong demon, one of the winners from the Dark Tournament, he is one of Spirit World's lackeys, I give you Hiei!" He announced as Orion and Gram brought Hiei up to him. Screams emitted from the crowd of monsters.

"I want to keep his head!"

"I get to eat his heart!"

"Only if you get there first!"

Yusuke looked at what laid ahead of them. "Kurama, is that it?"

"Yes Yusuke that is the Forsaken Forest."

"I hope were not to late you guys." Kuwabara spoke.

"I hope so too." Botan said.

"Gr, come on!" Yusuke shouted as he ran as fast as he could.

A noose was placed around Hiei's neck as he stood on a stool. Monsters continued to shout as they threw beer bottles up at Hiei glass shattering in front of him some shards flying up at him and cutting his skin. Oh how badly he wished he were free from the Spirit Cuffs so he could murder them all.

He growled. _"Damn it!" _Wraith took out a revolver, Hiei looked at him glaring at him with fire in his eyes.


	12. Inside The Horror

Inside The Horror

The gun was fired sending a bullet into Hiei's leg, he hissed through his teeth as he gritted them hard from the pain. A roar emitted from the crowd as blood began to drip onto the stage.

"How does it feel Hiei to be helpless and weak? Like an animal backed into a corner." Wraith said as he smirked baring his fangs.

Hiei glared murderously at him as he shook in anger. Wraith walked over and kicked a lever opening a trap door underneath Hiei, sending him downwards hanging by his neck.

"His neck did not break now we're in for a real show!" Gram cheered as he stood by Orion who was crossing his arms.

Hiei struggled to loosen the noose around his neck, as he was becoming desperate for air, he started to cough and gasp for air. The crowd cheered as Hiei slowly died before them. A blue orb traveled through the air over the crowd to the stage breaking the rope that was sealing Hiei's fate. Hiei fell through the trap door to the ground. Everyone turned around and stared at who was responsible. Yusuke came hurling out of the air and landed on a monster's face then beginning to punch every single monster around him. Kurama lashed his rose whip injuring some of them as Kuwabara ran at them slashing his spirit sword.

Wraith clenched his fists and growled "Get them…"

"Yes master." Gram said as him and Orion spread their wings and took off into the air.

Yusuke continued to make his way through the crowd delivering punch after punch to everyone in his path. Gram swooped down slamming into Yusuke sending him skidding across the ground. He then started to get up sprinting towards Gram his fist glowing blue. Yusuke punched him in the chest making him step back a couple feet. Yusuke then went to kick Gram in the head, but he blocked it then he punched Yusuke in the face. They then began to fist fight.

Kurama split a monster in two as Orion landed in back of him slicing at him with his sword. Kurama dodged just in time only loosing strands of hair. He turned around and slashed his rose whip at him. Orion put up his arm letting the whip wrap around it the thorns digging into his green skin as blood trickled down his arm. Kurama pulled on the whip as it tightened on him. Orion grabbed the whip with his other hand as he began to walk forward twisting the whip around his hand. He then tugged on it making Kurama jerk forward. Orion then head butted him and kneed him in his stomach. He then grabbed Kurama's neck and threw him to the ground. He tossed the rose whip behind him as he quickly took his sword out to stab Kurama. Kurama rolled out of the way as the sword sunk into the earth.

Kuwabara ripped a hole into a monster's gut with his spirit sword, he then pulled it out. More monsters came running at him, Kuwabara ran at them.

"Sword get long!" He shouted as he shoved his spirit sword that was growing rapidly into the ground. He then pole-vaulted over them towards the stage, he came down and slammed his foot into Wraith having enough momentum to send him flying off the stage as Kuwabara fell backwards. Botan soared down from the sky on her oar to him.

"Are you alright Kuwabara?" Botan asked.

Kuwabara began to get up "Yeah I'm fine" he then ran over to the trap door. He peered inside Hiei laid crunched up not moving.

"Hiei come on man give me your hand." Kuwabara said as he extended his hand down to him. Hiei's eyes slowly cracked open as he stared at Kuwabara still not moving.

"Come on." Kuwabara said as he grabbed his hand and pulled him out. He tried to have Hiei stand, but Hiei just swayed and began to fall, Kuwabara grabbed him before he fell.

"Woah Hiei don't worry I gotcha." Kuwabara said as he slung Hiei over his shoulder.

"Oh dear…" Botan said as she hovered in the air.

"Let's go put him down somewhere safe." Kuwabara said as he jumped off the stage and ran into the forest Botan followed behind him.

Gram pulled out his scythe and swung it at Yusuke, he dodged each swing Gram took at him. Gram then unhooked the long chain to the end of the scythe from his belt. Yusuke punched him hard in the face. He whipped the chain at Yusuke it then wrapped around his ankle Yusuke didn't seem to notice. Gram laughed as he took off into the air the chain unraveling off the ground.

"Hey where are you going?! I'm not done with you yet!" Yusuke shouted as the chain reached its end and tugged him up into the air. Gram began to swing Yusuke around and then slamming him into trees and buildings as he laughed.

"Your not a bad fighter my friend, but just as a warning I suggest you give up now and save yourself the embarrassment." Kurama spoke as he pulled another rose from his hair and transforming it into a whip.

Orion ripped his sword from the ground "Heh, I don't give up." He then disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kurama slicing his arm. Kurama winced and then began to swiftly move away from each attack. He then dropped down and kicked Orion's feet from underneath him. Orion began to fall backwards but put his hand to the ground and did a back flip away from Kurama. Orion then sent an energy blast at him Kurama sliced through it with his rose whip. Orion growled.

Kuwabara set Hiei down gently against a tree, blood stained Kuwabara's school uniform. He looked at it then at Hiei he now saw how banged up Hiei really was. Hiei leaned against the tree his tattered clothes soaked in his own blood. Many wounds were inflicted on him some made Kuwabara want to vomit. Botan dematerialized her oar and then stood next to Kuwabara. Hiei untightened the noose around his neck taking it off and then throwing it away. He breathed softly as he stared to the side of him not wanting to meet Kuwabara's gaze.

"Kuwabara do you think you can get these things off me." Hiei said turning to him raising his hands up a bit. Kuwabara stared at the glowing bracelets that bound Hiei's spirit energy.

"Yeah sure." Kuwabara said as he made his spirit sword and then swung down on the Spirit Cuffs. The spirit sword went right through them.

"What the…?" Kuwabara kept slicing down on them his spirit sword getting smaller each time. "Why won't these things come off?!" He yelled.

"There Spirit Cuffs they trap your spirit energy so naturally it would feast off your sword. You won't be able to cut through them with it. It's just stealing your energy." Botan spoke. Hiei growled.

Laughter came from behind them Kuwabara and Botan turned around to see Wraith. Kuwabara held his spirit sword out defensively. The tips of Wraith's clawed hand glowed red as he sliced them at Kuwabara red rays of Spirit energy were sent into his chest. Kuwabara yelled in pain long claw marks were ripped through his uniform blood soaked the tattered threads. Kuwabara charged at Wraith swinging his spirit sword. Wraith caught it with his hand it started to burn his hand as he smirked at Kuwabara.

"Botan get Hiei out of here!" Kuwabara shouted as he pushed his spirit sword harder into Wraith.

Botan kneeled down next to Hiei putting his arm around her neck as she hoisted him up. Hiei hissed in pain his body disobeying, but he pushed himself. He then began to limp as Botan tried her best to help him.

Wraith pushed Kuwabara's spirit sword back as he walked towards him blood running down his hand. Kuwabara began to back up as he strained to hold him back. Kuwabara looked behind him watching as Hiei and Botan got away. He then let his spirit sword disappear and punched Wraith in the face. Blood trickled down Wraith's chin he licked it off and then smirked. Wraith then gave Kuwabara and upper cut hard to the jaw sending him flying into a tree leaving an indent. Kuwabara lay motionless against the tree. Wraith then turned to go after Hiei.

Gram laughed maniacally, as Yusuke's head slammed hard into a tree branch. Yusuke screamed out in frustration.

"You wanna play asshole?! Fine!" Yusuke's fist began to glow blue "Shot gun!" He shouted as many blue orbs were sent upwards at Gram. Gram was sent back as he shouted in pain flying crookedly. Yusuke went through a wall of one of the wooden buildings. He coughed as dust blew around him he then shoved some broken wood off of him and got up blood ran down the side of his face from a bruise on his temple. He looked around and saw creatures in cells making a high pitched racket from his entrance. Many syringes and liquids in vials lay out on a table there were also body parts and other things that Yusuke couldn't recognize in jars on shelves.

Yusuke walked over to get a better look at them he saw Gram's reflection behind him in one of the jars and ducked. Gram broke some of them the liquids spilling out all over the floor as he swung his scythe around wildly. Yusuke kept dodging his attacks Gram backed him up into one of the cells bars and swung at him Yusuke ducked once more. Grams scythe destroying the lock to the cell. Yusuke than ran out of the building Gram close behind him.

A clawed hand gently pushed open the cell door.


	13. The Last Kind Words

The Last Kind Words

"I'll make a deal with you, if you submit yourself now your death will be quick and painless instead of slow and torturous." Orion said as him and Kurama circled.

"I'm afraid I'm not one to give up either." Kurama said calmly. They both continued to walk around adjacent to the other.

"Have it your way." Orion spoke as he lunged at Kurama.

Orion swung and Kurama dodged to the side as he kicked him in the gut. Orion's breathe left him as he momentarily had the wind knocked out of him from the blow he had received. But he still managed to grab Kurama's leg and fling him away from him. Kurama flipped in the air as he landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away.

Wraith looked around furiously as he lost track of Hiei. He was so close, so very close in killing him until they had showed up and ruined his plans. He growled as he balled his fists. He looked at the ground and saw drops of blood.

"_Those fools they've left me a trail_." Wraith smirked satisfied as he began tracking Hiei.

Botan managed to get Hiei a good distance away from where Kuwabara and Wraith had been fighting, though it hadn't been easy. He had great trouble walking do to the many injuries he had attained and the lack of strength to make him persevere through it. But there was a bigger problem she knew Hiei needed to stop and rest; he was beginning to struggle even more from when they began walking.

"_This isn't good…I'm going to have to find somewhere to set Hiei down to regain some strength before going any further. I only hope that Kuwabara can hold Wraith back long enough for him to rest." _Botan thought.

They walked a little further before Botan gently sat him down and propped him up against a tree. Hiei hissed in pain as he slowly leaned back against the cool bark of the tree. Botan sat on her knees in front of him. She looked at her hands they were stained in his blood; she then peered at him looking him over. She couldn't believe what they had done to him; he was cut everywhere, drenched in his own blood, he sat there breathing heavily with his eyes half closed. She never could have imagined seeing Hiei of all people in this state; after all he was the strongest person she had ever met. Not just physically, but mentally the things that he had been through in his life. You would figure someone with his background would have cracked long ago from the pain and stress of it all. But not Hiei, no Hiei never lost his composure he always kept his wits about him and always concentrated on the task at hand. He carried the heavy burdens on his heart and mind in solitude. His will was strong and he never gave up, ever.

"Why?"

Botan was broken from her thoughts as she looked up at Hiei, cocking her head slightly to the side with a confused expression. He looked at her with a stern look in his eyes.

"Why did you come?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Why wouldn't we come for you? Hiei you're our friend we would never leave you." She looked a little shocked that he would even ask her such a thing.

He snapped his head away from her staring off into the distance. "I am no friend, I'm a murderer and a felon. You would all be much better off leaving me here instead of risking your lives for someone like me."

"Oh Hiei, please don't say that…you're not like that, not anymore. You're an honorable man and I am proud to know you, we all are." Botan spoke softly.

He turned and looked at her once more "You're proud to know someone who threatens to kill you for his own benefit?"

"I know you do it for Yukina, you want to protect her from the truth, but she would be proud to have a brother like you, someone who would do anything to protect her no matter what the cost may be. You're a loving brother and a great friend even if you refuse to believe it. You will always be a noble man in my eyes Hiei and I would be glad to do anything I could to help you." She put her hand over his as they stared into each other's eyes.

Hiei looked long and hard in her eyes for any sign that she may be lying to him, but her eyes held nothing but a loving concern. Did she really think of him like that? Did she really look up to him? Him, the Forbidden Child of all people? He could see in her eyes nothing, but the truth at least to her it was.

"You're a fool." Hiei spat turning his head from her once again.

"No Hiei…" Botan removed her hand from his giving a small smile as she turned away from him "…Just in love…" she whispered to herself.

Hiei visibly stiffened his eyes as wide as they could go, it was barely audible, but he heard it, didn't he? Surely he had heard wrong, the ferry girl of all people in love with him? It was absurd, he must have taken too many blows to the head and it had impaired his hearing. But Hiei had also known that that wasn't true. He could hear perfectly fine and there was no mistake that what Botan had said he had heard. He turned and looked at her, he was thankful that she was not staring back at him with her stunning cerise eyes.

But for once in Hiei's life he was speechless he had absolutely no clue what so ever as to what to say to that.

"Y…Your wha-"

"What a touching moment" Hiei and Botan both snapped their attention to the side of them. Wraith emerged from the shadows. "Too bad it has to end."

Wraith walked up to Hiei and slammed his foot down on his leg where he had shot him. Hiei tensed and gritted his teeth in pain. Wraith then grabbed his neck and brought him up to his height.

"Now let's say you and me get back, after all your audience is waiting." He threw Hiei back against the tree making him dazed. Botan went up behind Wraith and smacked him in the back of the head with her oar, it broke on contact. Wraith growled as he turned his head to her. Botan gasped and took a step back.

"Bitch!" He shouted as he back handed her across the face knocking her to the ground. He bent down and grabbed Hiei's leg. He began dragging him away. Botan lay on the ground watching helplessly as he took Hiei away.


	14. As The Palaces Burn

**As The Palaces Burn**

Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open; he slowly began to pick himself off the ground. He clutched a hand to the wound on his chest that Wraith had so kindly inflicted on him. He stood up and stumbled back a step, but managed to compose himself.

"_Oh man, where did he go? He really did a number on me. I have to hurry before he finds Hiei! I hope I'm not too late!" _He thought as he quickly sprinted off in the direction that he saw Botan take Hiei.

Yusuke ran as fast as his legs would let him, Gram still hot on his trail. He managed to get a few feet away from him and Yusuke then decided that's all he needed. He halted to a stop skidding on the dirt, dust flying up into the air. He turned to Gram his pointer finger glowing blue.

"Take this you son of a bitch, Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted as a giant ball of energy soared through the air. Gram's eyes widened as the energy connected with him and sent him flying back from the impact. He fell to the ground his body burned, smoke radiating off him as he lay motionless. Yusuke was hunched over, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. When his breathing returned to normal he gave a big wide smile as he straightened himself out.

"Now that's what I call a work out." He said.

Kuwabara ran through the forest until he came across Botan who was picking herself up off the ground.

"Botan! Are you alright? What happened? Where's Hiei?" He interrogated as he ran over to her helping her up.

"He has him Kuwabara! We have to help him!" She said as she was finally on her feet.

"Don't worry Botan this isn't over yet, we still have a chance, now let's go!" He said as they began to run back towards the camp.

Hiei stared up at the sky through half lidded eyes as Wraith dragged him along, his body ached, he was losing blood and he was tired. The air was damp; the clouds were dark, swirling among themselves in the sky preparing for the oncoming storm.

"_Hn, even the weather is foreshadowing the darkest hour of my life, how suiting." _Hiei thought sourly.

"You had quite a run Hiei, you caused more trouble than any other demon that's ever been at this camp, in doing so you have caused me a great deal of stress and that is just unforgivable." Wraith spoke as he dragged him along.

"If you're going to kill me then do it already, I've grown tired of hearing that ear piercing annoyance of a voice." Hiei said icily as his eyes narrowed.

Wraith chuckled darkly "Eager now are we? Don't worry we're almost there, you should take these last couple minutes of your pitiful life to beg for mercy."

"Hn, don't flatter yourself I don't beg to anyone let alone a weakling like you."

"Oh but Hiei I'm not the one whose weak, you are, look at you so pathetic being dragged along through the dirt like a lion dragging his prey back to his pride and guess what Hiei I'm the lion." Wraith smirked under his hood.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he growled.

"Look Hiei we're almost there, you won't have to wait much longer." Wraith spoke as he entered the clearing where the camp resided.

Yusuke ran along between the buildings trying to locate any of his friends observing his surroundings as he did so. He came across electrical lasers around the perimeter of the buildings. He peered in them seeing hundreds of demons imprisoned inside them half of them looking like skeletons from being starved for so long. He tightened his fists in anger at such a sight. Some of the demons had noticed Yusuke and began to shout.

"Hey! Help us get out of here!" One yelled to him.

"Yes get us out of this shit hole we beg of you!"

"Let us out!" Another one cried catching the attention of everyone around them and soon all of them began to plea for Yusuke's help.

Yusuke stopped running and turned to them having a silent debate to himself on whether to aid them or to keep searching for his friends. He bounced on his feet turning from them to the forest and then back to them.

"Please!"

"Shit!" Yusuke cursed to himself as he ran towards them.

"How do I get you out?" Yusuke questioned.

"The switch over there! In the control room!" One of them said as he pointed.

Yusuke turned to his right his eyes landing on a small booth, he jogged to it and kicked the door in he searched hurriedly over the panel until he found the switch he put his hand over it just before he could touch the cool metal a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He whipped his head to see the owner of the hand. One of the monsters had seen him kick the door in and intervened.

"I'm sorry big guy, but I don't have time for your shit!" Yusuke yelled as he lifted his leg up and slammed his foot into the monsters gut. The monster let go of his wrist and Yusuke began to punch the living daylights out of him. Once the monster fell to the ground bloody and unconscious, Yusuke ran back to the control panel and pulled the switch down. The lasers faded and Yusuke ran out of the booth going back to his original task.

"Viva La Yusuke!" He screamed as he ran punching his fist in the air. The demons cheered as they all stampeded from their prison following after him.

Wraith looked up horrified as he saw all his prisoners escaping.

"No! Nooo!" He screamed as he let go of Hiei's leg.

Yusuke turned as he heard someone screaming he saw Wraith with Hiei on the ground behind him.

"Hey look there's the bastard who did this to you! Make him pay for what he has done!" Yusuke shouted as he pointed. Many of the demons who were still following him looked to where he pointed. They became angry and rushed Wraith attacking him. Yusuke ran over towards Hiei while the demons steered Wraith in a different direction. He stared down at him once he reached his destination.

"Wow Hiei you look like hell!" Yusuke said.

Hiei looked up at him and gave a weak smirk "And I still look better than you do on a regular basis Detective."

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to the guy who just saved your sorry ass?" Yusuke laughed as he extended his arm down and hoisted him up onto his feet. Hiei hissed in pain at the quick movement.

"Now let's get you the hell out of here!" Yusuke said.

Hiei nodded in agreement.


End file.
